Hurricane
Hurricane is the deity of deformities, the future, and hurricanes. Appearance She has a long tail, and very long horns, she has cat ears next to her horns, and large wings. She normally always wears a blue dress with purple sapphires, but she might wear armor, with diamonds on it. She is very large, as her head touches the sun in her real form, so most of the time the ground will break behind her. She doesn't have normal eyes, they're completely white. In her humanoid form she has angel wings, a silver top, a silver long skirt, and she has purplish-greyish hair. Personality She is very nice, but a lot of times you can find her keeping secrets. Hurricane is known to be very dumb, but when it comes to most magic, people come talk to her, as she is very smart in that subject. Most of the time, Hurricane is scared to be left alone, and when she is, she starts to imagine things that she did to get at this point. But most of the time she's not alone, instead she's with her assistants or her children. Backstory Before all deities were made there was only one deity, and as such that's what she thinks. She was born before the world was made, a Goddess born with extraordinary power! She was alone for about 4,000 years, but as the universe made more deities... Hurricane felt betrayed about her life, but she didn't disobey her destiny. Hurricane made the earth with a couple more deities. She is one of the many deities that make the lifeforms on earth. A few 10,000 years later she became selfish, and jealous of the other deities because none of the people on Earth worshiped her, but they worshiped the deities that didn't even make them... She wanted revenge for this, but she couldn't kill the people or she'd be the goddess of death in no time, but she couldn't kill deities at all... She decided to look into the future deities and deities in her time, and find out all about them. She made a book, a book that held every deity's secrets along with their helper's secrets, and she enchanted the book to upgrade itself so when it ran out of space it would make a new page on a new book. Soon the other deities probably found out about this, and that's probably why Hurricane cried in her dimension for 500,000 years she also sealed herself away so no one could see nor touch her, Hurricane felt as if she betrayed everyone with her book. She found a hurt creature in her dimension, the creature was with another creature, and she decided to have them be her assistants. She named one Fer Link, and she named the other Paige Pail, she called Fer Link by Fer and Paige Pail by Paige. About 100,000 years later she met the God she fell in love with a male deity named Splitter, and he loved her back. Splitter was and still is the deity of Strength, Laughs, and Pranks. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Hurricane is the deity of The Future, Deformities, and Hurricanes. Splitter calmed Hurricane down, and Hurricane became goofy, chaotic, seriously crazy, and war admiring. Hurricane and Splitter had a Demigod child named Wave a couple years after they got married. Hurricane is known as the tallest deity today. Trivia * Hurricane's best friends are Mockingjay and Silverskies. She doesn't have much more. * She has 2 children, Exclouct, her blind daughter, and Wave, her nice, creepy son. * Currently, Hurricane's realm has been put into ruins. * Her corrupter, Paradox, has finally, trapped Hurricane inside the prison realm, again, Hurricane feels hopeless and useless, but at least she didn't kill herself, again. MockingJay stopped her. * Her husband, Splitter, left her about a year ago, afraid he would cause Hurricane and their children harm. *Hurricane's assistants are: Maori, Fer, Paige, and Sieve, but Sieve and Paige switch between her and Splitter. *Themesong Links: Impossible My Immortal Category:Female Category:Goddess